


Kings and Kree

by Merely_Specters



Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [7]
Category: Inhumans (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, I just thought it would be fun, I know very little about the Inhumans, Inhumans (Marvel), Retelling of Thor, Terrigenesis (Marvel), more like an outline than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: What if Thor and Loki were Inhuman instead of Asgardian?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922599
Kudos: 2





	Kings and Kree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018. Fair warning: any and all knowledge I have of Inhumans comes from Agents of Shield and the short-lived Inhumans television show. Proceed at your own risk.

Thor and Loki were brothers, legacies of a long line of inhuman blood. They enter the chamber and the crystal hits them. Terrigenesis.

Thor laughs. Loki screams.

Thor, now a wielder of the storm, gains lightning-fast reflexes and a heat that never cools, crackling electricity at his knuckles and a fire in his soul.

Loki, whose eyes become red, loses his humanity—rather, he loses his inhumanity. Ice blue coloring creeps down his skin. His hands glow green with an unnatural fire, and his mind hums with illusions and mystery. His touch is frigid, now.

It is then that Loki realizes he is not Inhuman; no, he is Kree, a pawn to rebel against those who oppressed Odin’s kind.

  
  


_Loki screams, “Am I just an experiment to you?!”_

_Odin doesn’t answer._

  
  


_“The burden of a king is heavy indeed,” Loki remarks, his hand resting on the throne. “Do you truly wish to bear it?”_

_Thor grins wickedly, his eyes glowing white as only flames can. “Yes, for it allows me to war with the Kree as no one has before.”_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Loki stiffens, yet he confidently replies, “We will conquer them together.”_

  
  


With his newfound powers, Thor’s first act is to attack the Kree, laughing as he burns them alive. He conducts electricity through their still-beating hearts. Loki uses his newfound powers to look ( _if only to look_ ) normal again, then kills Kree alongside Thor.

Frigga sees that this new fire in Thor is not just at his fingertips; it is in his mind, burning away everything he touches. She realizes that her other son of scarlet eyes sees only in shades of red, evil in every corner.

  
  


_“These are your sons,” Frigga says to Odin that night, eyes focused on him. Her golden glow is oddly similar to Loki’s in a way that only a mother’s can be (but she is not his mother, Odin reminds himself). “I fear that they are no longer who they once were.”_

_Odin nods. “Nobody is who they were after terrigenesis.”_

  
  


Thor is cast down, power stripped away, with a promise of lightning. A tantalizing prize awaits, but only if he can prove his worthiness. Odin falls into a deep slumber. Loki takes the throne in his place, a bitter reminder of his true heritage.

  
  


_Loki tells the guards to leave the throne room and turns to the throne. It’s tantalizing. With Odin gone, he can take it, and for once in his life, he feels that maybe, just maybe, he is a true royal. He is meant for this._

_He sits down on the seat, his scepter in hand. The throne freezes beneath him. Loki tries to stop, but the ice moves all the same. It starts crystallizing, forming spikes, ever-growing and all-consuming._

_The ice almost spreads to the door before Loki gets up._

_From then on, in the throne room he stands._

  
  


Heimdall, with his all-seeing eyes and treacherous blood, deceives Loki. He knows what Loki is; he’s seen it in his soul. Prejudice and fear run deep in the royal guard. Heimdall retrieves the rightful heir from his earthen prison, but not before Thor makes a few friends. Thor learns from his mistakes, but not enough. All the lessons in the world are never enough to curb his pride, and so it grows.

Elsewhere, Loki is cast away like a broken toy. He is found again, but there is no comfort in his salvation: Thanos. 

And much, much later, Thor learns how to use his fire. He reads books instead of burning them. He learns. He learns and he rules.


End file.
